mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Buck Withers
|temptitle = Younger |temp = Comic issue 11 Buck Withers.png |tempwidth = 170px |tempcaption = Young Buck Withers in |kind = Earth |sex = Male |occupation = Student at Canterlot Academy (formerly) |eyes = Moderate harlequin |mane = Pale, light grayish gold, , and |coat = Light violetish gray |cutie mark = |relatives = Unnamed mother Unnamed father |headercolor = #D2BADA |headerfontcolor = #FDF0A1}} Buck Withers is a male Earth pony who appears in the IDW comics story arc Neigh Anything. He is a former student of Canterlot Academy and bully to Shining Armor. Development and design Buck Withers is inspired by James Spader's character Steff McKee in the 1986 romantic comedy film Pretty in Pink; IDW comics artist Andy Price even describes Buck as "James Spader in "pretty in Pink"... with four legs." When asked on Twitter if Buck was related to the Kill Bill: Volume 1 character Buck, Price answered "no, only shares the name". Buck Withers resembles a pony in My Little Pony Micro-Series Issue #4 page 8 panels 2-6. Depiction in comics Buck Withers appears in the - story arc Neigh Anything. In a flashback to Shining Armor and Princess Cadance's days at Canterlot Academy, Buck is a popular yet self-absorbed school student and captain of the polo team who regularly bullies Shining Armor and his friends. He is especially sought after by Cadance's friends Diamond Rose and Lemony Gems. During the Academy's pep rally and Fall Formal parade, Buck flirts with Cadance in the audience, but she remains aloof to his advances. When Shining Armor and his friends put on an extravagant performance to get Cadance's attention, Buck mocks and laughs at it, causing Shining Armor to shuffle away in humiliation. During the championship polo game, Shining Armor and his friends attempt to distract Buck and make him look like the worst player on the field. Unfortunately, their efforts backfire on them and Buck ends up looking like the star of the game. Even worse, Buck succeeds in asking Cadance to the Fall Formal dance before Shining Armor does, much to his disappointment. When picking up Cadance at Canterlot Castle on the night of the Fall Formal, Buck makes a bad first impression on Princess Celestia. At the dance, Cadance summarily dumps Buck in order to get close to Shining Armor. Before Buck can confront the two of them, the Fall Formal King and Queen are announced, with Cadance as Queen and Buck as King. Buck ridicules Shining Armor in front of everyone as he is given his crown, but the other ponies present call him out on his bullying behavior. Cadance takes his crown and gives it to Shining Armor, and Buck himself is hoisted over the ballroom. In present day, Buck Withers is nicer and more mellowed out. He is now in a relationship with Lemony Gems, and he and Shining Armor are on much friendlier terms. Other depictions My Little Pony (mobile game) Buck Withers is a characters in the mobile game, and serves as a boss in the "Presentable in Periwinkle" event. His bio states "The one-time captain of the Canterlot Academy Dragons, Buck has mellowed out a LOT since graduating--which is a relief, given what he put Shining Armor through in school." Quotes }} }} Gallery Comic issue 11 page 3.png Comic issue 11 page 4.png Comic issue 11 pages 12-13.jpg Comic issue 12 cover A.jpg Comic issue 12 page 5.jpg Comic issue 12 page 6.jpg Comic issue 12 page 7.jpg Comic issue 12 Buck, Lemony, and Rose.png Comic issue 12 Buck Withers zapped.png Comic issue 12 Buck Withers and Lemony Gem.png See also *Ponies with a similar name: Blue Buck, Withers, and Paperbuck. References de:Buck Withers es:Buck Withers Category:Canterlot Academy students Category:Reformed antagonists Category:Supporting characters